Sweetest Difficulties
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to 'Adding Difficulties! Percy faces a little problem of his own and is not so sure how to tell the jerk he's dating that they are going to be parents. Oh, Octavian has no idea what's awaiting him, because Percy is a package deal and Percy's parents are not what the augur is used to. Octavian/Percy, slash and mpreg


PJatO || Octavery || PJatO || Octavery || Sweetest Difficulties || Octavery || PJatO || Octavery || PJatO

Title: Sweetest Difficulties – Worst Timing Ever

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Nico/Leo (mentioned), Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Summary: Sequel to 'Overcoming Difficulties' and 'Adding Difficulties'! The Argo II is on their way to return the campers to the camps for now. But something throws their plans a little off.

I know it's short. And somehow I wasn't as motivated as I could have been for this, because I've been mentally too eager to write the next sequel for this series... I really need to stop writing sequels...

**Sweetest Difficulties**

_Worst Timing Ever_

Percy bit his lips hard, drawing blood. But he couldn't care less. He knew something was wrong with him and he had a pretty good idea what what wrong with him. But this was impossibly inconvenient. They were in the middle of war, damn it.

"Is milady ready now?", asked a sarcastic voice from outside. "I only bed boys to avoid exactly such problems. What is taking you so long in that bathroom? Does your hair not sit right?"

Percy bit his lips again and turned to the door. He took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. Yeah, Octavian was only bedding boys to avoid such problems. He didn't want to imagine what the augur would have to say to his little problem...

"Yeah, yeah", grunted the son of Poseidon and rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me like that", warned the augur irritated. "We're only landing at Camp Jupiter. No need to pretty yourself up for that!"

"What makes you think I prettied myself up?", snorted Percy and left their cabin with the augur.

"Simple, you look hotter. You got such a... beautiful glowing, or something like that, going on", shrugged the blonde casually. "Makes you look even better."

The son of Poseidon blushed deeply and averted his eyes. They reached Camp Jupiter. It was time to say good bye. The augur would, of course, stay at his camp. And somehow that thought made Percy sad. Very sad. He knew he would miss the annoying, arrogant, angry augur.

He took a look around on the deck, spotting Rachel, Annabeth and Piper in some distance. He smiled and waved them. From then on, everything happened way too fast. Storm-spirits, attacking viciously. He, along with the other heroes, got into fighting mood, but then one attacked Rachel. The oracle tried to defend herself, but she wasn't a fighter. Percy screamed and lunged between them, slashing the storm-spirit to death. But not without receiving a hard kick to the stomach. He groaned in pain as he got thrown against the mast.

"Oh my gods, Percy!", screamed Annabeth wide-eyed and ran up to him, pulling Will with her.

Octavian came from the other side, forgetting his own fight the moment he saw his Sea Prince being attacked. The three of them gathered around the hero, who was clutching his midsection.

"Percy, what's wrong? You're not bleeding?", grunted Will confused.

The son of Poseidon could normally take more than just one blow. He looked over at the other two blondes, who both were running their fingers through Percy's hair.

"Baby", whispered the Sea Prince, his eyes slowly closing. "Check the... baby..."

Three pair of stunned eyes stared at the unconscious son of Poseidon.

/break\

"For the love of the gods, stop pacing the room, Simmons!", growled Clarisse annoyed.

She glared darkly at the Roman, only Rachel's hand on her shoulder stopping her from lunging at the blonde young man. Octavian turned to glare at the daughter of Ares.

"Enough now", grunted Annabeth annoyed. "My best friend is still unconscious. Stop fighting."

She sat in her girlfriend's lap, her arms wrapped around Piper's neck with the native American girl kissing her shoulder softly. All four girls looked greatly worried. Octavian turned some to glare at the boy in the shadows. The son of Hades may not be a rival to him anymore seeing as it seemed that di Angelo was too infatuated with a certain firebug by now.

"Where on earth is Solace?", growled the augur annoyed.

"I'm here, I'm here", grunted Will, waving a folder in her hands. "It took longer than I thought."

"So what?", asked Nico worried. "Is he alright? Or did he hit his head and lost his sanity?"

"It... Seems that yes, he is alright and no, he is not crazy. He is, in fact, pregnant."

The son of Apollo laid the folder onto the table and pulled some ultra-sound pictures out of it, spreading them on the table. The others hastily gathered around the table to stare at the pictures in awe. Annabeth squealed at it and stared down at them in awe.

"That's amazing! A pregnant boy! I have to-"

"He is not your guinea pig, Chase", warned Octavian darkly.

"How about you concentrate on the fact that this pictures show your baby, Tavy."

The Roman threw a glare at his best friend before doing as he was ordered. His eyes trailed to the... ultra-sounds. Truth be told, he could not recognize anything on them.

"How is that possible, Solace?", grunted Octavian demandingly.

"I honestly have no idea", shrugged Will thoughtful. "Though I remember that when I was younger, Lee was studying special cases, like mortal spots from the Achilles curse and... I think there was something about children of Poseidon. Them being the personifications of the life-bearing sea is said to give them the ability to bear children, regardless of their own gender. Though it is only said to be a myth since no child of Poseidon had even been born in a long time, even less gay sons of Poseidon... Well, congratulations, Octavian. You're going to be a father."

"Teenage pregnancy... Chiron will love this", snorted Piper.

"Better yet – _Poseidon_ will love this", snickered Clarisse, high-fiving the daughter of Aphrodite.

"You two are forgetting something", hummed Nico in the background. "Sally Blofis."

"Would you three now stop it and let that first sink in before Tavy gets a heart attack?"

The oracle glared at the three demi-gods, ushering them out of the cabin, pulling Annabeth and Will with her to give her best friend some alone time to ponder what had happened.

Octavian heard the door closing behind the noisy demi-gods and took a deep breath. Percy Jackson was pregnant. With his child. The seventeen years old savior of the world was carrying his child. There were so many things wrong on that sentence...

But oddly enough, the one thing that bothered the augur most was that Percy hadn't told him. The son of Poseidon had known, but he hadn't told Octavian. Why? Did he hope to get rid of the Roman at Camp Jupiter and... what then? Also getting rid of the baby once he reached New York? No. Percy was not the kind of person who would even waste a single thought on abortion. But what else could the Sea Prince be thinking? That he may be lucky enough to spend the next six months at home, give birth and never tell Octavian that any of it had even happened? Somehow that thought made him angry. He would not be like the gods. No, worse, he would not be like his own parents. He would never abandon his child. He would never give his child the feeling of being unloved.

A moaning from behind him distracted him from his train of thoughts. He turned around to look at his Sea Prince, whose eyes fluttered open. The blonde hurried next to the boy.

"How are you feeling?", asked Octavian, for once showing his worry.

"I'm fine, I guess... What... had happened?", muttered the son of Poseidon confused.

"You got hit while protecting Rachel", replied the blonde softly. "But you at least managed to say something before you passed out. It helped Solace to treat you."

"I said...? Oh..."

Percy bit his lips and averted his eyes, blushing brightly. Octavian breathed deep, trying to keep himself calm. Lashing out on the Sea Prince now would do no good. Something he had learned in the past few weeks. He needed patience and... softness to deal with Percy Jackson.

"You're pregnant", whispered the augur. "With my child, I assume."

"Yes", nodded Percy. "Of course it's yours, dumbass."

"Then... why didn't you tell me so?", sighed the Brit, still trying to breath deep.

"Just because we kind of moved on from a sex-thing to something akin to a relationship... Why would you want to be a teenage father...? And we're still at war", whispered Percy.

"Bloody moron", grunted the Roman annoyed, forgetting his breathing. "I'm not going to reject you. Or the child. The timing may be... inconvenient, yes. But the child is not to be blamed for that. And what we have is not something akin to a relationship, it is a relationship, you seaweed brained hero. I... never thought I would ever say that to someone for lovers were always only means to get something for me. But you are... very different. You're stubborn and more and I love you."

"You... what...?", asked the son of Poseidon dumbfounded.

"I won't repeat that often", grunted the augur and glared. "But I love you, bloody moron. And be assured that you are in real trouble if I see you risking the life of our child in one of your risky hero-acts, you seaweed brained hero-moron!"

Percy's heart fluttered as he stared up at the Roman before wrapping his arms around Octavian's neck to pull him close and kiss him passionately. Their relationship had started off as something weird and sexual and until now he had thought that for Octavian, it had never developed into something more, that the augur still only saw him as a sex toy.

"So... What do you want to do about this?", asked the augur softly, resting his hands on top of the bulged stomach. "You're a hero. We're in a war."

"I want this child", replied the Sea Prince and shook his head. "And if it means to miss a fight or two, then I will miss them. I won't risk our baby's life."

"That's... brilliant", smiled the blonde, kissing Percy's forehead.

"What are you even doing here? I mean... I do recognize the Apollo Cabin..."

"You think I just said good bye and left while you were unconscious and probably pregnant with my child?", snorted the augur with a glare. "For your information: I will not leave your side during this pregnancy. You are too ridiculous sometime."

"But... I'm not a year rounder... I'll... leave for home...", drawled Percy.

"Very well", nodded the Roman. "I would like to have a word with your mother as to how she raised you to be such a cute, little moron."

"Then how about we leave... tomorrow?", grinned the son of Poseidon giddily. "Today, I just want to sleep... Very, very much..."

The Sea Prince yawned and lifted the blanket, looking at Octavian expectantly. The augur rolled his eyes and crawled in next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.

"Sleep well, you two", whispered the blonde, kissing the Sea Prince good-night.

/break\

The next day, around noon, Octavian found himself in front of a pretty, little house, waiting for the owners to open the door. Suddenly he wasn't feeling as confident anymore. He had never met anyone's parents. The door opened and in front of him stood... exactly what he expected. The brunette woman with the soft, loving blue eyes was obviously the one Percy had inherited his beauty from. The man had salt-and-pepper hair and a kind smile.

"Percy! We missed you so much!", sobbed the woman and hugged the Sea Prince tightly.

The man joined their hug and Octavian felt an odd sadness within him at the picture of the loving and happy family. Though at the same time he was glad to know his child would live to be part of this. The three parted again and Percy's parents stared at the augur in wonder.

"Is this a new friend of yours, Percy? Nice to meet you, my name is Sally Blofis, I'm his mother."

"Ah... Not exactly a friend", mumbled the Sea Prince and blushed, holding his mid-section with both hands. "He's the father of your grandchild."

"Did I mention how much I love your subtle and sensitive way of handling difficult situations?", grunted Octavian unimpressed before stepping forward. "I'm Octavian Simmons."

"I'm Paul and more interested in that grandchild-part", grunted the stepfather with a glare.

"Yeah. Dad really could have given me a warning. Something like 'use protection or else you'll get pregnant'", sighed Percy and rested his forehead against his mother's shoulder.

"Come in, boys", smiled Sally softly, hugging her exhausted son.

"Oh! We brought ultra-sound pictures for you to look at!", grinned the Sea Prince enthusiastically.

He pulled Octavian with him into the living room, closely followed by his parents. Percy proudly showed the pictures (where neither of the soon-to-be parents could make anything out of).

"Oh dear", sighed Sally and shook her head. "Poseidon had mentioned something like this after we discovered that you're a boy, but it slipped my mind and after you and Annabeth... Oh dear... Oh dear! Did you... notice that it's... twins...?"

"W... What... Twins...?", blinked her son completely surprised. "Seriously?"

"So... Octavian was it, right?", grunted Paul with a glare. "You knocked my stepson up."

"Yes, sir. That appears to be the case", nodded the Roman slowly.

"Ah, yes. So, are you... a Roman, like Jason?", asked Sally curiously, putting the pictures away for now to focus on the father of the unborn children. "Who is your godly parent then?"

"Yes, I am Roman, ma'am", nodded Octavian politely. "But I don't have a godly parent. Camp Jupiter, unlike Camp Half-Blood, also accepts children of demi-gods. My mother, she is a daughter of Apollo, I carry his legacy of prophecy and am the augur."

"Oh, that sounds important!", smiled the mortal woman. "You got yourself an important man! How nice! So if your mother is a demi-god... Do you live with them then?"

"My family lives in London. I merely joined Camp Jupiter when I was eleven, once my gift of prophecy got noticed by my parents", replied Octavian reluctantly.

"Really?", asked Percy curiously. "You never mentioned your family. How are they?"

"They are British", was the simple answer. "I suppose my father would get a heart-attack if he knew I got a boy pregnant. Not so much about the boy part but rather at the unmarried part. Well, both."

"My... perhaps it would be easier if we would come along when you tell them", muttered Sally worried and shook her head. "I mean, Poseidon had explained it to me long ago. And I as a mother may be able to calm your parents down some."

Octavian's eyes widened. He hadn't visited his family since he had moved to camp. And he had actually not planned on telling them anything. But three pairs of eager eyes stared at him and...

"That's a wonderful idea, mom!", exclaimed Percy gleefully. "Family vacation in London!"

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
